Less morality, more murder
by Piccolloo
Summary: What if, instead of a tribute that just wanted to live, we had one that just wanted to murder everybody within a 10 meter radius? Meet Marcus Mors, a messed up mind with a twisted sense of beauty. See how he butchers his way through the games and plays the crowd to his favor, all just because of a teeny mistake. No pairings/Ships, based on the 68th annual Hunger Games.


A.N: 2 perspectives in this one.

* * *

He could mind less, the rope dangling from his hands, the cold feeling, the sound of birds flying away in fear. All that mattered to him at that moment was that he had just committed a heinous crime, right in front of everyone - on live television.

Every day was the same exact cycle; wake up, become somewhat presentable, go outside, come back home, sleep. The days passing on by like the trains that carried away grain.

Repetitive.

So repetitive.

In district 9, there was much to do, but there was also much that the people themselves never wanted to.

Like waking up at 7 in the morning to get ready for school, which was rather useless seeing that they were only going to be sowing the fields for the rest of their repetitive lives. I never really liked that life, but anything was better than having your back broken in the fields as the peacekeepers attempt to resuscitate you with their whips. That being said, today was going to be different.

I'm going to escape this horrible, polluted, place.

I took up my old dirty jacket and picked up a small knife from the nearby box and took a deep breath.

Before immediately coughing out that horrible tasting smog that surrounded the nearby factories.

I walked out into the old hallway that used to be covered in wallpaper, picking up a small cracker off the dining table before going out the door for the last time.

Today, the roads were crowded with people, the air thick with anticipation. Less anticipation, more fear. I wouldn't blame them, no one wanted their name taken out of that godforsaken glass globe. It gave you a horrible fate.

Being stuck in an arena with 23 more people.

23 people who would love to stick a shiny blade into my neck and watch the blood spill out onto the dusty ground.

I shook my head to perish the thought, just as someone tapped my shoulder.

"Hey," I turned around to meet the friendly face of my new 'friend', "come on, we've got somewhere to get to."

He gave me a calming smile, it reassured me.

"Did Amelia make it outside the fence?" I asked, it would all be for nothing if she didn't, she was the water to my roots, the sun to my leaves, the air to my-

You get the point.

My friend simply nodded, his face turned away from mine as he put on his gloves, holding a bundle of some dark material under his arm. He looked like the type to pull off shady jobs, or at least it looked like it. From the back, I could see that he wore a jacket that was dyed dark green, it had holes littered all around it. I pulled on my own, we were somewhat similar. I guess it's a good idea to blend in when you're trying to escape.

I wasn't even sure why I trusted him, then again, everyone that left with him never came back.

Eventually, we reached the fence that lined the perimeter of our district, the forest behind it seemed so inviting. Then again, anything is better than this hell hole. I watched as the branches serenely moved back and forth, dancing in the wind.

"So what now?" I stared at the fence, I could hear it buzzing with electricity.

He threw the mat just high enough that it would cover both sides of the fence,

"Climb," he ordered.

I gave him a questioning look, "It's made of a military grade insulator, the fence won't shock you." he paused, "At least not to death".

He poked the material with his finger, and seeing that he didn't collapse into a pile of burnt meat, I trusted him.

"Run whenever you want, it's not like we have all day." he impatiently tapped his leg.

I nodded shakily, and took a few steps back. He moved out of the way and put his hands into his pockets.

I took in a large breath.

And I ran.

And I screamed as the electricity coursed through my body.

And he laughed.

Earlier that day…

A pattern of knocks resounded from my front door, I woke up with a startle.

I blinked, the sun spotting my vision with blotches of black dots. Just in time to see a shadow pass by.

What time was it?

The sun said it was morning, but it felt like noon, the air heavy and warm. Sitting up, I took in my surroundings once again. Grey concrete walls, a muted table, an old creaky chair, and a cotton blanket. I couldn't afford curtains, especially not with my hobby.

I picked up my jacket as another knock resounded from my front door, "Hello," a feminine voice asked, "Is this Marcus's house?".

"Yeah, just gimme a sec," I mumbled under my breath, normally they didn't come as early as they did.

I opened the door to meet the green eyes of a fairly round-faced girl with light brown hair, around the same age as me. She wore the same uniform as everyone else, I wonder what it would look like with red?

"Are you okay?" she tilted her head to the side, "You look like you're thinking about something…"

Oh, I'm just thinking of every imaginable way I could end your life because you just happened to end my dreams early further causing me to become angered at your pitiful and bland existence as a puny shrimp within this horrifically empty world.

"Yeah, just fine" bitch.

She gave me a questioning look, "Okay?".

I went to the nearby wall to pull a length of rope off a hook and picked up a large rubber mat. I got my gloves from the table and went back to the door.

I put up my facade once again, this time with a bit more sternness to fit the situation, "Follow me".

I walked a few steps before I realized that she didn't comply, turning I faced her. Her hand gripped the handle of an old wagon that I hadn't noticed until now, it seemed filled with tesserae and other meticulous materials. I could see she was uncomfortable.

"What is it?" I groaned, "We don't have much time y'know" I said as I eyeballed the wagon and turned my head in an attempt to hide my greedy thoughts that were most likely showing. I hadn't eaten in 2 days.

She took a few cautionary steps, much like a wary doe "It's just that," taking in her surroundings she continued with a blush "I'm waiting for my boyfriend…".

"And?" I gave her a slight glare, she looked away

"I don't know if I should be walking around with you," she gained a redder hue, "with him around and all".

16, probably an idiot, uh…

Yeah, I'm blank.

"Well, we still don't have all day and," I pointed to her cart, "you can't just carry that everywhere."

She looked toward it and then back to me, "I could get you over the fence and you can wait there, if you'd like," I motioned to the northern side of the fields, "It's not gonna take long and I'll look for your - um - companion?".

She nodded slowly, in agreement I hoped. Then she began pulling the cart with her, "The deal was to get you over the fence, but I might have an idea to get your stuff over too," I mentioned, trying to make small talk as my mind was riddled with fatigue.

"You mean that we didn't pay for this?"

"Well, not yet," I mumbled, "the deal also said that I'd get my pay after"

She hummed in reply, "What's the plan?"

"I throw your stuff over, then I get you over, and then I proceed to take my mat back and go" planning someone's death "hunting for your boyfriend".

She giggled a bit and we continued the walk in silence.

When we reached the fence, I unveiled a small tunnel I made under it. Looking back at the girl, I considered whether or not she could fit.

"Am I supposed to go through that?" she queried.

"Well, yes actually," I replied, "I think you can fit, but your wagon probably won't".

"We're throwing it over then."

I nodded as I took the first bag and threw it over the fence, it barely went over. It spilled a bit, but it seemed fine enough. We spent copious minutes tossing them over before we started rolling the bottles of oil under the fence. The sun began to burn my back.

As I clapped my hands to together and dusted them off, I motioned her to go under with a sway of an arm, "Ladies first!".

"I thought you were going to stay," she looked back at me, wary once again.

"It's a joke," I mumbled as I scratched my head, "push the leaves over again after you're over - I'll cover my side too".

She crawled under the fence like a worm inching to the ground, and when she went to the other side, she asked

"What about my wagon?"

"That," I pointed at the rickety old thing, "is not going over"

She frowned, "Can we toss it over then?"

That's a stupid idea.

Or is it?

"Yeah sure," I grabbed the sides of the wagon and didn't give her time to rethink her decision as it flew over and knocked her off her feet and to sleep.

I went over to the other side and dragged her body to the darker ends of the forest as I prepared my rope into a slip-knot. She mumbled a bit in her sleep, I assumed that was bad. I quickly finished tying the rope and put it over her neck. I tied the other end to an old high branch.

And I watched as she woke with a startle.

And she gasped for air, tears wetting her cheeks as she tried to cry out with empty pleas.

The sunlight glistened on those tears that fell, drawing color from the sky.

The wind blew gently and the tree swayed as she kicked her life away.

The smell of sweet iron filled the air as she began to scratch away at her own skin in an attempt to escape.

The red contrasted the drab green of her flowing clothing and the bright blue of the heavens above.

And I took it all in like it was a drug as she stopped her movement and swung away like a flower dancing in the wind.

And I -

**I felt alive.**

* * *

A.N:  
Find a mistake or think some parts could be approved on? Tell me via reviews.  
Anyways, this is our main character. A maniac with a love of murder and doesn't understand human emotions as much as he probably should, also a hypocrite on some levels. He has no parents, and would utmost definitely murder Katniss if he had to, which he won't have to. Assuming this story dies faster than my imagination.


End file.
